Regards étoilés, corps qui dansent
by Koba54
Summary: Ou la scène qu'HBO a finalement coupée au montage. Doreah apprend à Daenerys les arcanes de l'amour... et ça dérape. OS, Femslash, Lemon


**Regards étoilés, corps qui dansent**

**_Daenerys _**_X_**_ Doreah_**

**_Disclaimer: _**Tous les personnages ici présents ainsi que leur univers appartiennent à G.R.R. Martin.**_  
_**

**_Rating: _**_M_

_**Warning: **Femslash, scénario quasi inexistant. PWP quoi.  
_

_**Note:** Cet OS p__rend place dans la saison 1, alors que Doreah commence à apprendre à Daenerys la science de l'amour. Je me base sur la série, non le livre, où cette scène n'apparaît pas. Doreah n'est donc pas blonde et originaire de Lys, mais Dothraki et brune, comme l'actrice qui l'interprète._

_**Note 2:** Même si on s'en fiche... c'est la première fois que je publie sur ce fandom et sur autre chose qu'un manga! Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

- Regardez-le dans les yeux Khaleessi. L'amour entre par les yeux...

Obéissant aux préceptes de sa suivante, Daenerys, s'efforça d'oublier sa gêne et releva les améthystes profondes de son regard.

Les prunelles brunes de Doreah la considéraient avec douceur et attention, tandis qu'elle chevauchait sa maîtresse. La lueur des bougies nimbait sa peau tendre et soyeuse d'une chaude couleur orangée et faisait paraître de discrets reflets roux dans sa chevelure retenue en arrière. Elle avait commencé par allonger Daeneys avec la tendresse d'une mère, avant d'enfourcher la blonde targaryenne comme le ferait sans doute Drogo lorsqu'il reviendrait sous la tente.

- Que fais-tu ? s'était écriée Daenerys, surprise.

Mais les mains délicates de Doreah avaient suffi à la rassurer et à tout expliquer. L'amour était de ces choses que l'on dit et que l'on montre mieux en actes qu'en paroles. Aussi Daenerys s'était-elle laissée faire, troublée d'être pour la première fois dominée par une femme, une servante, et surtout, un être qui lui faisait face.

Doreah commença par prendre les mains de sa maîtresse et les placer sur ses hanches. Et lorsque les doigts de Daenerys glissèrent sous le cuir de cheval tanné de sa tunique pour rencontrer sa chair ferme et élastique, caresser ses reins et attirer son bassin plus étroitement contre le sien, la jeune Dothraki lui adressa un sourire d'approbation.

Daenerys sentait le poids de son corps souple, taillé pour la monte, sur le sien, et la chaleur de son souffle sur son front. Doreah faisait à présent onduler ses hanches minces, presque droites dans les culottes de peau, et elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce mouvement lancinant.

La Dothraki éleva ses mains et les plongea dans ses cheveux pour les libérer. Daenerys admira les reflets cuivrés des boucles séchées par le soleil qui caressaient ses épaules brunes et nues. Le cou et la gorge de son esclave étaient d'une minceur fascinante, ses clavicules se dessinaient finement sous sa peau ambrée. Et cette gorge naissance, dont le cuir ne parvenait à masquer le renflement délicat ! Oui, vraiment, sa compagne était d'une bien troublante beauté.

Un mouvement de son bassin plus puissant que les autres fit frissonner la princesse aux cheveux d'argent. L'espace d'une seconde, une curieuse sensation était née au creux de son bas-ventre, comme une démangeaison soudaine, disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle ouvrit la bouche et exhala un petit soupir involontaire qui stoppa sa suivante.

Doreah la regarda, perplexe. Daenerys fit descendre ses deux mains le long des hanches jusqu'aux cuisses de la jeune Dothraki et enfonça ses doigts dans la chair.

- Comme ceci ? demanda-t-elle en donnant un léger coup de bassin pour accompagner le balancement de la servante.

Doreah hocha la tête, un peu plus gravement qu'auparavant.

- Oui, Khaleessi.

Lorsque les deux femmes reprirent leur danse, où chacune répondait à l'autre simultanément, Daenerys ressentit à nouveau la même impulsion soudaine. Ses mains pressaient toujours les cuisses de Doreah et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle accéléré par l'exercice. Elle fut surprise de percevoir soudain celui de Doreah lui répondre, faible bruissement à peine perceptible qui se mêlait au sien.

Sa respiration s'interrompit. En apnée, Daenerys attendait l'impulsion chaude qui la surprit avec un soupir plus rauque que les autres. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre Doreah, chercha la source de chaleur tendre et perçut le goût lointain du plaisir, dans la rencontre renouvelée de leurs corps. Doreah éprouva sa crispation et fit glisser ses mains le long des courbes frissonnantes de sa maîtresse, jusqu'à toucher ses aisselles. Une perle de sueur coulait à son front et le pli de sa bouche ouverte laissait voir en elle une même tension. Daenerys comprit alors que la jeune Dothraki commençait à ressentir cette même chose au fond du ventre et se réjouit à l'idée d'un plaisir partagé, elle ne savait encore trop lequel.

Elle n'était sûre que d'une chose, c'est que l'innocente démonstration du savoir amoureux avait basculé pour s'ouvrir sur quelque chose de nouveau. L'assurance ferme de Doreah, interrompue, s'était muée en trouble lancinant, inconnu, mystérieux.

- Khaleessi... chuchota Doreah.

Cette voix troublée ne put stopper Daenerys, qui tendit encore son bassin, les lèvres mordues, en attente. Ses seins durcis sous le tissu voyaient leur excitation accrue par la caresse de la soie de sa tunique, dont le simple effleurement embrasait sa peau. Arquant son dos, la princesse du Typhon ferma les yeux dans un murmure. Alors, comme en rêve, les paumes fraîches de Doreah remontèrent sur ses bras, effleurèrent son cou, glissèrent sur sa poitrine, et lentement libérèrent les seins encore jeunes de leur gangue fine.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent, stoppées l'une et l'autre dans une même tension épaisse, brûlante, les doigts tremblants, les lèvres tendues, attirées l'une vers l'autre comme par un fil dur, mais retenues par une paroi invisible.

Alors, Daenerys ne tint plus. Curiosité ou désir, elle fut incapable de résister et frotta une fois de plus son bas-ventre contre celui de Doreah. La Dothraki ferma les yeux en même temps que sa maîtresse et accepta la caresse comme inévitable. Les doigts agiles se refermèrent sur l'opalescente gorge de Daenerys, dont le balancement se fit plus allant. Les jambes de la princesse, sous les cuisses de Doreah, s'écartèrent, et elle sentit la moiteur de son entrecuisse couler le long de ses fesses. Soudain une main quitta son sein et Daenerys desserra les paupières pour scruter Doreah de ses iris lilas tendre. L'ancienne courtisane fit courir sa main le long du ventre ferme, sur le haut de la cuisse, puis vint cueillir les larmes du désir de la princesse en son intimité.

Daenerys gémit au contact de ces doigts. Elle comprit enfin ce qu'elle désirait sentir les mains de la jeune Dothraki la caresser, puis la pénétrer. Elle sut alors que l'on pouvait tirer véritablement du plaisir à celui que prenait Drogo sur elle chaque soir. Oui, l'on pouvait, mais Drogo ne serait pas là avant de longues heures et ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait à cet instant. Daenerys gémit encore lorsque sa servante retira deux doigts empoissés de sa substance. _Ne me quitte pas..._ voulait-elle crier. Mais elle vit alors Doreah porter sa main à sa bouche et lécher ses doigts humides, paupières closes, sa langue rose dardée entre ses lèvres pâles.

Daenerys se releva alors d'une pression de ses muscles et repoussa une mèche salée par la chevauchée sur le front de Doreah. Elle lui prit la main d'autorité et glissa à son tour ses doigts dans sa bouche. De l'autre main, elle tenait toujours la jeune femme par les hanches et glissa un doigt dans son pantalon. Il lui fut plus difficile d'atteindre le sanctuaire de son esclave, mais elle vint à bout du cuir rigide qui l'enveloppait et put à son tour percevoir son désir. Doreah tremblante laissa Daenerys caresser son intimité, y plonger, revenir, la pénétrer encore, avant de se retirer pour goûter à son tour le liquide sur son index.

Enfin, la princesse étouffa de ses lèvres le « Khaleessi » de Doreah. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent, s'étreignirent, s'enlacèrent, leurs doigts trempés de salive parcourant leurs épaules et leurs nuques, fouillant sous les cuirs, cherchant les lignes des muscles, repoussant les vêtements importuns pour découvrir de larges pans de chair blanche et rosée. Leurs bouches avides se pressèrent, ses séparèrent, puis se retrouvèrent encore, l'une, fougueuse mais maladroite, l'autre avisée mais timide.

Cherchant des caresses plus intimes, elles retombèrent l'une sur l'autre avec un rire léger et se mordillèrent joues, oreilles, mentons, jusqu'à ce que Daenerys prenne l'avantage. Dressée au-dessus de sa suivante, la princesse acheva de se dévêtir et lui suggéra d'en faire de même.

Doreah se redressa et l'embrassa au cou. Elle descendit pour prendre entre ses lèvres la pointe du sein blanc, ce qui tira à sa compagne un gémissement. Daenerys rejeta la tête en arrière, reconnaissant là le rien de plaisir que Drogo avait su lui faire entrevoir un jour, sans aller plus loin. Son sexe se tendait, s'humectait, sa bouche cherchait l'air et trouva celle de Doreah qui chuchota :

- Laissez-moi faire d'abord, Khaleessi...

Agile, elle glissa ses doigts entre les cuisses ouvertes et fit montre de toute son habileté. Doreah connaissait le plaisir des femmes comme celui des hommes en matière d'amour, sa science était fort étendue. Daenerys, inexpérimentée, se montrait cependant excellente élève. La princesse attendit, sentit son corps répondre à ces mains douces, ferma encore les yeux. Oh, c'était comme si elle, le sang du dragon, devenait réellement une bête fabuleuse. Comme si son sang bouillonnant se faisait peu à peu lave ardente... comme si sa peau secouée de frissons et de chair de poule se couvrait lentement d'écailles de braise...

Doreah l'observait sans cesser de parcourir ses seins, son cou et son menton de sa langue, et vit la princesse se tendre, se tordre, gémir, se tendre encore, à l'extrême et imprima alors une dernière pression contre son sexe. Daenerys se figea brusquement dans un soupir, tandis que son orgasme s'écoulait entre les doigts de son amante. Celle-ci n'interrompit ses caresses que lorsque les muscles de Daenerys se relâchèrent complètement. Alors elle se dégagea et, agenouillée, vint recueillir de sa bouche le plaisir encore brûlant de sa compagne.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, Daenerys prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, plus tendrement, cette fois, comme pour un merci, avant de rallonger Doreah.

- Que... que faites-vous Khaleessi ?

Avec un sourire, la princesse lui caressa les cheveux.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser ainsi, après ce que tu viens de m'offrir ?

Stupéfaite, Doreah fut immédiatement nue, ses seins offerts à Daenerys comme l'avaient été les siens. La Khaleessi prouva qu'elle apprenait vite en mordillant de ses lèvres les pointes tendues de sa suivante, puis parcourut ses aisselles et ses bras, son ventre et son nombril, avant de dégager la tiède motte, à moitié enserrée dans le pantalon. Doreah gémit lorsque Daenerys fit glisser sa langue plus bas, tâtonnante, errante, expérimentant tel ou tel endroit de sa personne. La jeune Dothraki la guida d'une voix entrecoupée par le plaisir et s'offrit entièrement aux caresses de la princesse, qui finit par se redresser pour l'embrasser. Alors, elle s'allongea sur le corps de sa compagne, sa main poursuivant l'ouvrage que sa langue ne pouvait achever et entoura la cuisse dorée de la jeune femme de ses jambes. Doreah perçut le regain de désir de sa maîtresse, durant le temps où elle lui avait prodigué sa tendresse. Elle caressa de sa cuisse l'intimité encore chaude et humide de la targaryenne. Elle sut se retenir de jouir avant elle, de par l'entraînement qu'on lui avait fait subir, l'inexpérience de Daenerys aidant. Mais les doigts de la Khaleessi parvinrent finalement à leur but lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent l'antre chaud, tandis que leurs baisers étouffaient leurs cris.

Enfin elles retombèrent l'une contre l'autre, dans la douce hébétude qui suit l'acte amoureux, leurs yeux brillant d'étoiles.

Daenerys se releva la première et lut la honte dans les yeux de sa suivante, qui parcourait de son regard leurs vêtements épars, le désordre des fourrures souillées et humides, et qui se rappelait enfin ce qu'elles étaient l'une à l'autre et ce qu'elles étaient censées faire. Daenerys lut tout cela dans ses grands yeux bais et lui caressa la joue pour la rassurer.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle, pour cette première et dernière leçon.

Et Doreah la regarda longuement avant de sourire :

- Vous êtes prête, Khaleesi.

.


End file.
